Claustrophobia
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl season 6 PWP


AN:hey guys, just a note - I deleted my fic one love as I received a very detailed complaint that I had violated song fic rules by a reviewer. Thank you for the info- in future i would ask any complaints please pm me. I was not intentionally trying to break rules, just was not aware of the restriction. I love music and I am often inspired by it. But no more song fics, i'm a good girl who follows the rules (good girl with a bit of dirty mind lol) anyway ; pwp - enjoy and let me know what you think :) this isn't my best but pwp.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

When he got back to Alexandria Daryl was a man possessed. When Rick had radioed that half the herd had turned and we're headed back towards the safezone. He'd felt it, that clawing panic in his gut. Like some spindly hand reaching up from his gut strangling him from the inside, cutting off his air, making it impossible to breath. One thought clouded his mind; Carol.

She was back there, with no real help, and he knew without a doubt she would put her life at risk for those she cared about.

It hadn't been Rick's words that had made him turn back when he'd been racing back towards the safezone. It had been her, echoing in his mind, telling him to stick to the plan, that she would kick his ass for underestimating her.

So when they had made the twenty miles, he'd whipped the bike and turned heading back toward the safe zone and Carol.

She was so fearless, his little warrior. Sometimes to the point of forgetting g her vulnerabilities. He needed to get to her, to know she was ok. He'd only lately come to realize his true feelings for her. When he'd seen her in the forest outside Terminus. Daryl had known then, she was his everything.

His heart thumped in an irregular rhythm. Pounding as Alexandria came into view.

The fires were still burning, from whatever had attacked them. Rick was trying to attempt to organize some kind of evacuation due to the coming herd. Carl was at his side Judith in his arms.

Daryl ran up to them "Where's Carol?" He panted eyes frantic and wild as the herd breached the wall.

"It was the Wolves, Carl said she took them on, I don't know Daryl... Find her, you remember the fall back spot?" Rick asked.

He nodded and was running before Rick finished speaking. The chaos that surrounded them was unbelievable. He motioned to as many as he could, told them to get out while they could, get outside the walls. Where was she? He thought as he spun around until he saw her.

She was like an avenging angel, taking down walkers as she went saving who she could.

"Carol" he yelled and she turned. The relief in her eyes evident and suddenly there was something else there too that he wasn't able to place.

"You ok?" She panted as she ran to him.

"Yeah" he said as he grabbed her hand and ran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They would never outrun the herd, that was a given, as they ran through the surrounding forest, frantic to find a place to hide. They needed to wait out the herd.

Something caught his view up ahead and he squeezed her hand, "Come on." He said running pulling her to the old Lincoln on the side of the road. It was clear and he popped the trunk. Pushing her in despite her protests "No wait.."

He got in after her locking them in.

Looking down he realized he'd landed directly on top of her, her body plastered into his own, every inch of her touching him. Her breasts were pushing into his chest, her pelvis cradled in his . He was starting to realize he may have a bit of problem when another problem flared it's head. She was turning slightly blue, her body tense as she hyperventilated.

"Carol...breath." He whispered in her ear, not wanting to be heard, by the walkers.

"I can't, were trapped." She gasped out, circling her arms around his shoulders.

"We ain't trapped, if I can't get the trunk open after, I'll rip open the seat, ok? we're ok, I promise, I got you." He whispered into her ear, the last part he repeated over and over.

Her breathing slowed, slightly but her hands still clutched to his shoulders though. Gradually her grip relaxed and she started to circle her thumb on his shoulder.

He continued to murmur in her ear, about how good she was doing, how proud he was of her, and he could feel her relax. She suddenly shifted her hips to get more comfortable, and he groaned out in protest.

"Don't move" he whimpered, closing his eyes stamping down the lust that was spinning his head out of control. "Please." He whispered in her ear.

"Why are you hurt?" She whispered up at him in concern. He shook his head no.

"Oh..ohhhhh." She muttered looking up at him in surprise. "It's ok..it's just the position and.."

He looked down at her, his head lowering down to her ear. "I got stuck in a trunk with Beth, when we were together. I never had this problem. Couldn't stand her touching me, every time she got into my personal space." He murmured his breath warm on her ear. "It ain't just the position."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol looked up at Daryl, her breath escaping her body in quivering puffs.

"Daryl"'she whispered touching his face.

The banging started then, the pounding on trunk lid, and the moans that accompanied it.

Burying her face in his neck she clung to him. Preparing to ride out the storm. She hitched her legs up and wound them around his waist.

He held her so tightly. He whispered in her ear, so low that she could be barely hear him.

"I got you baby, I got you, you're doing so good, hold on to me." He whispered.

Suddenly the noises outside the car seemed to disappear and the world boiled down to just the the two of them. She flexed her hips. One flush movement, that grinded herself into his body. A wave a pleasure flowed through her at his uncontrollable grunt into her neck.

His hips pushed back into hers, the angle was just right, as he put pressure exactly on her clit.

His hands skimmed up grabbing her legs, a fierceness to his movements as he brought her even closer. Thrusting himself, and grinding his pelvis into hers despite the fact they were fully clothed.

Hands grasped for purchase and each other. He burrowed his hands in to her shirt, looking for skin, needing it.

"If they break-in, we'll never make it." He panted as Carol rocked her pelvis against his frantically while kissing his neck.

"I don't care...I don't wanna die without knowing how this feels." She whispered.

The orgasm hit her quickly, she willed it not to happen, willed the delicious friction of him grinding his jean clad dick down into her to never end. Time and time again he thrust into her only for the head of the bulge in his pants to grind itself into her clit.

But the sensation he was creating was too good, and he still held her so tightly while he moaned quietly into her ear. Whispering things he wanted to do to her, how he wanted to touch her. She'd been powerless to hold back. She found herself biting into his neck to muffle her scream as she came.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His head came down resting on her chest, a smile forming across his face as her heart thumped erratically in her chest. An unconscious pride bubbled through him. He'd managed to make Carol cum without even taking her clothes off.

"Us and timing" she whispered panting as her hands tangled in his hair.

"Now, ten years from now, yesterday...it's always been leading to this, I thought...thought when the herd turned that I lost ya again." He grunted queitly.

The thumps on the trunk seemed to have a rhythm to them now, Daryl could visualize the herd aimlessly banging into the car before continuing on.

Her fingers were suddenly at the waistband of his pants. Her tiny fingers, skimming across bare skin where his shirt had hitched up, pausing momentarily to squeeze his ass, before rounding in front of him, opening his belt buckle, pulling down the zipper on his pants.

Her cool fingers flicked down grasping his erection. Her index finger circling the dripping tip and then going up to her mouth, where she sucked it clean.

He could barely breath, as he attempted to hold himself up on top of her, watching her face as her hand moved back down to his dick. Her fingers wrapping around his length.

"I wanna forget, about everything else... Make me forget." She whispered. Her eyes staring up at him.

He groaned pressing his forehead to her neck closing his eyes as he enjoyed the movements of her hand.

"You deserve better..." He groaned "better than the trunk of a car...we can wait."

"No...I need this. I need you. No more waiting." She whispered loudly.

A few random thumps reminded them of the herd still passing outside.

He nodded and put his fingers to his lips in shushing motion as his hand found the waist band of her pants.

His hands peeled down her pants, skimming the waistband of her underwear before sliding those down to. She brought one leg up and kicked it free of clothing.

His fingertips skimmed up her naked thigh, coming close to her core before skirting away. She tilted her head back and let out a frustrated pout and sigh. He brought his hand up and covered her mouth, bringing his fingers to his lips again with a smirk.

His fingers stopped teasing her, and found her core. She was wet from her orgasm. His slid his finger down her slit, circling her entrance before coming back to her clit. She pulled him down as close as possible needed him near as she pressed her face to his shoulder. Her back arching up, as her hips began to ride his hand as his fingers fucked her.

He felt her hands reach down, freeing him from his pants. Leading him to her entrance.

He gave her a final look, a chance to change her mind before pushing into her tight heat.

Every nerve seemed to be on fire as Carol gasped rolling her hips experimentally. His head nestled down on her shoulder as he began to slowly thrust his way into her.

"I always knew you were mine." He whispered in her ear as he thrust into her slowly. "From the moment I saw you, but I was to stupid to figure it all out."

She sighed quietly into his neck, enjoying the mounting wave of his slow pace.

"Since I found you outside Terminus, all I could think of was getting my hands on you." He panted slightly his breathing picking up. She had slid her hands down to his ass, and was kneading and trying to pull him closer.

"When we get somewhere safe I'm gonna make you yell, and scream, when I fuck you." He whispered in her ear watching as goosebumps flared all over her skin.

She pushed on his hips "Please Daryl. I need more." She panted quietly in desperation.

He wrapped his arms around her back tightly and began to thrust into her more fierce fully. Her head in his shoulder his in her neck. She panted into his shoulder as her felt her coming yet again. Her internally muscle squeezing him tightly. He lifted his head to yell as he reached his own orgasm but clamped down on her shoulder instead. Riding it out forgetting that the world was outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he heard the bodies drop it happened quickly. Someone was obviously outside the car killing the strangling walkers. Carol was dressed, but there was little room for maneuvering to get prepared. As the trunk popped open he threw himself over Carol, covering her as best he could.

"Daryl?" Rick's voice was incredulous as he peered down into the trunk. "We thought we lost you two.." He muttered in amazement helping them out of the trunk.

"Are you ok Carol?" Rick said concerned about her claustrophobia.

"Never better." She grinned winking at Daryl.

Rick was glancing back and forth between them. "In the middle of a herd? pfft ...Seriously?" Rick snorted and started to walk off toward a truck he had brought with him. "I shudder to even ask but are you two coming?" Rick laughed as he got into the truck.

"That's the plan." Daryl grinned grabbing her fingers.


End file.
